The invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus having a charge pump circuit, and more particularly to a semiconductor apparatus having a charge pump circuit which includes MOS type charge pump capacitors.
Semiconductor apparatuses such as an LCD driver which has a low-voltage logic and a high-voltage logic on the same semiconductor chip are designed to generate a high voltage by stepping up a low-voltage of a low voltage supply using a charge pump circuit.
FIG. 1 illustrates such a charge pump circuit 11, in which a high voltage Vo (15 V) is obtained for a load 12 by stepping up a low voltage supply Vcc (about 3 V) of the power supply 13. As shown in FIG. 1, the charge pump circuit 11 has: p-type MOSFETs Q1-Qn connected in series between an input terminal IN and an output terminal OUT; series inversion buffer circuits B1-Bn for supplying gate voltages to the respective MOSFETs Q1-Qn; capacitors C1-Cn each having one end connected with a respective MOSFET (Q1-Qn) or with the output terminal OUT; series inversion buffer circuits B1a-Bn-1a for supplying, predetermined voltages to the respective capacitors Q1-Qn; inversion buffer circuits B1-Bn; and an oscillator circuit OSC for providing clock signals to the inversion buffer circuits B1a-Bn-1a, the clock signals switching between predetermined high and low levels. (Capacitors C3 through Cn-1 and inversion buffer circuits B3 through Bn-1a are not shown.) The capacitor Cn in the last stage may be external to the charge pump circuit as shown in FIG. 1, if necessary, when large power is required by the load.
In operation, the charge pump circuit 11 generates a low (L) output at the output of the inversion buffer circuit B1 to thereby turn on the MOSFET Q1 when the output of the oscillator circuit OSC is high (H), and causing the output of the inversion buffer circuit B2 to become H to thereby turn off the MOSFET Q2. The outputs of the inversion buffer circuit B1a and the B2a are L and H, respectively. Consequently, the capacitor C1 is charged to the supply voltage Vcc.
Next, as the output of the oscillator circuit OSC goes low L, the output of the inversion buffer circuit B1 goes high H, thereby turning off the MOSFET Q1, while the output of the inversion buffer circuit B2 goes low L, thereby turning on the MOSFET Q2. At this stage, the output levels of the inversion buffer circuits B1a and B2a are H and L, respectively. Consequently, as a result of charge conservation principle, the capacitor C2 is charged with the charged voltage (Vcc) of the capacitor C1 plus the high output (Vcc) of the inversion buffer circuit B1a, thereby creating two times the supply voltage Vcc across the capacitor C2.
In this way, at every inversion of the oscillator circuit OSC between H and L levels, capacitor Cn acquires a voltage stepping up towards the required voltage Vo for the load 12.
Thus, in forming a charge pump circuit on one semiconductor chip together with a low-voltage circuit (not shown), their capacitors C1-Cn-1 are mostly MOS capacitors, aligned in shape and size with other MOS transistors.
Such MOS capacitors are described in detail below with reference to FIGS. 2 and 3. An N-well region 21 is formed on a p-type semiconductor substrate (referred to as substrate) 20. Formed within the N-well region 21 are N+ regions 22-1 and 22-2 which are enriched with impurity to provide a higher conductivity. Formed on an insulating oxide layer (not shown) which overlies the N-well region 21, and between the N+ regions 22-1 and 22-2, is a gate electrode 23. If a p-type MOSFET were formed on the N-well region 21, the N+ regions 22-1 and 22-2 would make a p+-type drain and a source, respectively, and the N-well region 21 between the N+ regions 22-1 and 22-2, a channel region. (The N-well region will be hereinafter sometimes referred to channel region.)
A gate electrode 23 is connected with a lead wire 24 (which is an aluminum wiring layer 26 in FIG. 3) for connection with the terminal T1. The N+ regions 22-1 and 22-2 are connected with a common lead wire 25 (which is an aluminum wiring layer 27 in FIG. 3) to maintain the regions at the same potential and to connect the regions with the terminal T2. Thus, a capacitor is provided between the gate electrode 23 and the N+ regions 22-1 and 22-2, serving as a MOS capacitor. Similar capacitors are formed between the two wiring layers 26 and 27 and between the wiring layer 27 and the gate electrode 23, however, their capacitances are not important. In addition, oxide layers 28-1 and 28-2 are provided on the opposite ends of the N-well for isolation thereof from adjacent N-wells.
The magnitudes of these capacitances may not be sufficient for building up the required charging voltage when the power consumed by the load 12 is large. In that case, in order to provide sufficiently large power at all times, the switching frequency of the MOSFETs Q1-Qn, i.e., the frequency of the oscillator circuit OSC, must be set high.
Unfortunately, the MOS capacitors as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 have a disadvantageous characteristic (hereinafter referred to as voltage dependent characteristic) that their capacitances vary with the voltages applied thereto. This is because the capacitance of the MOS capacitor is determined by the sum of two series capacitances, that is, the capacitance of the dielectric gate oxide layer and the capacitance of the channel region (e.g. capacitance of the depletion layer) which depends on the physical condition of the channel region.
Although the capacitance of the gate oxide layer depends on the thickness thereof, it has a fixed value in that it has no voltage dependence. The capacitance of the channel region, on the other hand, depends on the physical conditions of the channel region, which in turn depends on the voltage applied thereto in different ways. For example, it depends on whether the channel is formed or not, and the thickness of the channel formed. Thus, the MOS capacitance depends on the voltage.
Of course the voltage dependence of the MOS capacitor would not matter so long as the capacitor can build up a sufficiently large voltage. However, a MOS capacitor for a charge pump circuit is subjected to frequent charging and discharging, and hence its voltage is always changing. Particularly, the voltage impressed on the first stage MOS capacitor is low and the resistance of the N-well region 21 forming the channel is large, so that it requires a fairly long time to gain an appreciable capacitance subsequent to the application of the voltage, thereby exhibiting a poor frequency response.
FIG. 4 shows such voltage dependent characteristic of the MOS capacitor for a switching frequency SW.f of 1 MHz. In FIG. 4, the abscissa represents the voltage Vg across the terminals T1 and T2 of a MOS capacitor. The ordinate represents the capacitance C of the MOS capacitor. The voltage Vg is applied across the terminals T1 and T2, with the terminal T1 being positive.
The static saturation capacitance of the MOS capacitor is about 750 pF as shown by a dotted line in FIG. 4. It is seen that the voltage dependence is saturated in the range from 2 V to 3 V. However, the rise of the capacitance is not steep and its saturated level is lower than the static capacitance due to high switching frequency. This characteristic varies with switching frequency.
The frequency response of the MOS capacitor may be improved through an additional manufacturing step of minimizing the resistance of the electrodes and modifying the characteristics of the N-well.
It is, however, not quite as easy to change the resistance of the electrodes and the characteristic of the N-well because the MOS capacitors are formed in the process of manufacturing the MOSFETs. Besides, if the change were possible, it would require additional time and cost.
Hence, the MOS capacitors have the drawback that their voltage dependence limits the stepping up performance of the charge pump circuit.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a semiconductor apparatus having a charge pump circuit which includes MOSFETs and MOS capacitors formed on the same substrate, wherein at least one of the MOS capacitors includes:
a multiplicity of first electrodes formed at multiple locations within one region of the substrate, wherein the multiplicity of first electrodes are interconnected;
insulating layers formed on/above respective substrate regions between neighboring first electrodes, each layer covering at least the respective substrate region; and
a multiplicity of second electrodes formed on/above the respective insulating layers, wherein said multiplicity of second electrodes are interconnected.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a charge pump circuit including:
a multiplicity of first electrodes formed at multiple locations within one region of a substrate, wherein the multiplicity of first electrodes are interconnected;
insulating layers formed on/above respective substrate regions between neighboring first electrodes, each layer covering at least the respective substrate region; and
a multiplicity of second electrodes formed on/above the respective insulating layers, wherein the multiplicity of second electrodes are interconnected.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of forming a charge pump circuit including:
forming a multiplicity of first electrodes at multiple locations within one region of a substrate;
forming insulating layers above insulating substrate regions between neighboring first electrodes;
forming a multiplicity of second electrodes above respective insulating layers;
interconnecting the multiplicity of first electrodes; and
interconnecting the multiplicity of second electrodes.